


Trouble in Apartment B6

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Poke-Sitters! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arceus help this kid, Hyuu's naughty-, Troublesome Kid, child Hyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuu is a tough child to rangle. Even though he's four, he knows some pretty advanced words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Apartment B6

Taking care of children had always seemed like it would be just as easy as it sounded. The brats would play in their room, you’d make them food when they wanted it, simple.

But no. Of course on your first night of babysitting, it had to be for the more insufferable shit stain of a kid.

Right now, Hyuu, was sitting in the corner in time out. Or, at least he was suppose to be sitting. By now he had gotten up and turned around. The small boy’s brow was pinched together, his arms stiff by his sides and fists clenched… This kid was going to be terrifying in the next twelve years.

“[Name]!” The four year old screamed, literally, at the top of his lungs. “You pissed me off!” Now, this was concerning. Not only were those the first actual words you had heard from the boy besides ‘Bye-bye Dad! Come home soon!’ but then again, he was being under watchful eye of his parent at that point.

But a boy, of his age, swearing… It had caught you off guard, making you stand there stunned for a few moments. “I’m so frust-er-ated right now!” Hyuu’s cheeks puffed out and his narrowed eyes made him look like he was charging a Bide attack.

“Hyuu get back in the corner. I’m starting your five minute time out, over.” Once the authority had come back in your voice, the boy let out another scream, but he did march over to the corner, and plunked down. 

“Two!” He screamed, referring how this had all started out as a two minute time out.

“It’s going to become ten minutes if you don’t behave.” the reply was swift, however, Hyuu’s screamed his prefered number out again. And every few seconds repeated himself.

Oh the neighbors must simply love this child.

This babysitting experience was definitely an adventure. After time-out, Hyuu had decided he was hungry, and after making him oatmeal, like he asked, the boy pushed it away. Saying it was gross. So you took the bowl, stirred it up, put it in the microwave for a few seconds, and put it back in front of him, and he ate it as though it were really different.

After dinner - well, breakfast for dinner, Hyuu had marched to his room, and began throwing his toys everywhere, and when asked to clean up, the boy literally, flipped you off.

“Oh… Mister.” Hand on the door, you leaned into his room. “What does that even mean?” Hyuu’s head turned towards you with the speed only found in horror movies when the stupid main character picks up the creepy doll.

“It means fuck you.” Coming from his mouth, it was even worse.

“That’s it.”Grabbing the television remote from his night stand, you dangled it above Hyuu as he screamed and latched onto your leg begging to give it back.

“You will get this back, once our room is clean, and you’ve apologized.” Hyuu looks up at you and for the first time since his dad left, it wasn’t a glare.

“Okay…” He sighs out and begins picking up a few of his toys, putting them in the bins, drawers, and closet space they belonged in, of course not in the orderly fashion that they had been in before, but close enough. 

While Hyuu worked on cleaning his room, you put to mental note to use the TV as leverage to get him to do what he wants. Reaching the kitchen, you began to clean up the dishes used for your own dinner, and the bowl from Hyuu’s instant oatmeal. His remote on the counter nearby, however, when he tried grabbing it, you swiftly pushed it out of reach.

Your own action had the boy pout, a whine rising up in protest.

“Is your room clean?” You ask, hands submerged in the soapy dish water.

“Yes.” He quickly says, though his eyes are on the window to your left.

“Are you lying to me, Hyuu?” Now you’ve gotten a dish rag and was drying your hands. 

“Un-uh.” Hyuu shakes his head, and you take a couple steps towards his room.

“So… if I get in your room, and it’s clean you’ll apologize.” He nods. “But if it’s not clean I get to keep your TV remote.” This makes him groan in distance before trudging back to his room. The door slamming shut as the boy lets out yet another high pitched scream.

Finishing the dishes didn’t take long, and you went to check on Hyuu. Opening the door slowly, you saw he had crawled into bed and was snoozing, with a little less than a fourth of his room picked up. So, as quietly as possible, you picked up all the toy pokeballs, stuffed pokemon, books, cars, really everything he had scattered around and placed them where they looked like they belonged.

Exiting his room, and closing the door, you turn only to nearly run into Hyuu’s father.

“I’m sorry sir-” You say hands up, and he laughs.

“No, no, I’m just surprised. Usually the babysitter is outside the door while he does what he wants, I don’t think I’ve ever come home to him sleeping.” The man seems amused, yet highly impressed, and it’s actually quite the mood lifter, that others had, had trouble with Hyuu as well. He hands you your pay for the night, and you thank him.

“Oh, his TV remote is on the kitchen counter.” You add in before taking your leave. The look of surprise on his face though, was a bit curious.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this chapter is very closely knit to a typical day I have with a child I look after on weekends. The kid reminds me of how I would see child Hyuu, and I guess this happened. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
